Lo que los dioses no pueden contar
by MiraLetoo
Summary: Lo que los dioses no pueden contar! Un Fanfic DaveJohn y DirkJake donde estos dioses mitológicos por distintas razones son enviados a la tierra y castigados por su padre y creador Huss por diversas acciones que les lleva a su propia condena desafortunada, lo que abre sus puertas para un gran inicio amoroso en la vida de cada uno de ellos.
1. El Olimpo

Una tarde nublada, un cielo gris anunciaba grandes catástrofes al rededor del mundo: '' Huracanes, Terremotos, Tsunamis, Gatos rebelándose en contra de sus amos, La explosión de los volcanes, tornados, Truenos extrañamente grandes que desforestaron millones de bosques, meteoritos , inundaciones, avalanchas de nieve, entre otras cosas.

Las personas de todas partes del mundo suponían que todo esto ocurría a causa de que los dioses estaban molestos con ellos, por eso se armaron juntas para cambiar el cuidado del planeta, otros ofrecían sus vidas como sacrificio a que esto deje de suceder aunque muchos no soportaban vivir con miedo y se armaron suicidios colectivos.

Hussie Padre de todos los dioses ( el dios maestro )

Convoco a todos los dioses para hablar del tema en el Olimpo

Todos tuvieron que ir de inmediato.

Había un total de 200 dioses presentes, de cuales buscarían culpables de lo que esta ocurriendo.

Aunque ellos se lo tomaron como si fuera una fiesta, tomando bebidas y comiendo algunas cosas que había allí.

Jake el dios de los muertos estaba solo y apartado de los demás, Dirk el dios de la belleza estaba rodeado de diosas mujeres como Vriska la diosa del veneno, Kanaya Diosa tejedora del destino, Aradia la guardiana del juramento, feferi el horror del mar y Equius dios de la guerra, siempre lo rodeaba mucha gente por su increíble belleza, sin embargo no existía nadie que le gustara a el o lo igualara en belleza, lo cual hacia que se asqueara de todas esas feas que lo rodeaban pero no les decía nada.

John el dios de los gatos estaba sentado junto a Karkat el dios de la angustia y el enojo con sus 3 leones y sus 2 gatos siameses un tanto aburrido.

Dave estaba bebiendo una bebida rosa muy popular entre los dioses que estaba echa de jugo de ananá con soja y sangre de sacrificios con ralladura de oro, acompañado de unas cuantas diosas mujeres de menor rango las cuales lo admiraban.

Hussie llego a interrumpir su gran fiesta anunciando:

-Bien, los llame hasta aquí para comentarles algo importante!

-Jajajajajajaja Otra vez te multaron por acosar niñas de primaria? -dijo uno de los dioses menores cual instantáneamente fue electrocutado por la misma mirada de huss-

-Ignorando la broma de mal gusto, me temo que ocurren demasiadas catástrofes y que los humanos se maten no solucionan nada.

-Pero de momento no se quieres son los responsables de esta deshonra, asique elegí 70 dioses que podrían tener algo que ver con los temas y los enviare 20 Días al mundo humano a resolver este tema.

-¡QUEEE! -gritaron todos-

-Se que la idea no les agrada, pero hasta que no se encuentre el culpable ellos serán los castigados.

-Los organizare al azar de a dos, los que deberán marcharse al mundo humano.

Aradia - Sollux

Nepeta - Tavros

Kanaya - Rose

Vriska - Feferi

Equius - Eridan

Roxi - Damara

Jane- Aranea

Horus - Rufioh

Kurloz - Meullin

Cronuss - Kankri

Latula - Mituna

Meenah - Porrim

Etc etc etc etc etc etc etc etc etc...

Dave - John

Etc ect ect ect ect ect etc ...

Jake - Dirk

Ect...

-Bien quiero que todos ustedes se vallan de inmediato a la tierra, el grupo no debe separarse nunca, están el uno para el otro en caso de ayudarse o ser atacados son su única ayuda. Cada uno cuenta con 100 Mil dólares para vivir estos 20 días, es todo. -Huss a desaparecido-

Dirk fue a ver a su compañero Jake para bajar a la tierra pero cuando lo vio...

Continuara...

 **...**

 **Ojala les guste, Apoyen este nuevo fanfic :D Y comenten!**

 **-Miraletoo/MokaKun**


	2. Por el portal

Dirk fue a ver a su compañero Jake para bajar a la tierra pero cuando lo vio... se quedo algo asombrado una persona con una belleza tan igualada como la de el, la belleza y la inocencia juntas.

Realmente lo confundía, esos ojos verdes como dos valiosas esmeraldas y su cabello tan negro y sedoso, aun así se encontraba solo y con deseos de no estar ahí en ese mismo momento.

-Roxi se le acerca- (Diosa del Vino)

-¡Hey! que tus ojos no te engañe, no es tan lindo como tu lo vez el es Jake el dios de los muertos toma una apariencia según quien lo mire, realmente asqueroso.

-la mira de arriba a bajo- Tu eres asquerosa y borracha, sin embargo nadie te dice nada

-Pero ten cuidado!

-No necesito cuidado, soy el dios de la belleza nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos. Veamos que puede hacer esta belleza al respecto.

.

Dave estaba acompañado de esas dioses inferiores mientras el miraba el techo un tanto pensativo.

-¡Achis! -se escucha aquel estornudo que provenía de John quien estaba allí mirándolo fijamente-

-¿Tu quien eres? Alguna clase de admirador o algo?

-Hmm, no soy John tu compañero para bajar a la tierra.

-Eres un chico? Pero si eres tan bajito -le mira todo lo que trae puesto, esas orejas y esa cola lo hacen bastante femenino-

-El se enojo y invoco un par de leones para que le peguen-

-huss vuelve para dar un informe-

-Bien ya tuvieron tiempo de reunirse todo en 5 minutos pasen por el portal de aire los dejara en lugares donde los necesitan, esta totalmente prohibido pelear con sus compañeros en todos los casos que sea justificable, Los veo en el portal. -desapareció-

-las chicas a rededor de Dave desaparecieron-

-Deberíamos ir al portal, no hay tiempo -dice rozando su cola de gato sin darse cuenta-

-Si... -pequeño sonrojo- -rayos será muy difícil compartir con el-

.

-Hey, tu eres mi compañero -le toma la mano-

-Si si yo...

-Vamos no hay tiempo debemos ir al portal!

Todos estaban allí un gran portal se abrió era un circulo enorme de viento.

 **...**

 **continuara**

 **/COMENTA/**

 **-Miraletoo/Mokakun**


	3. Un lugar para quedarnos

Ya habíamos caído en la tierra y era de noche un echo raro porque para los dioses siempre es de día.

-Hey John ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

-Si, creo que es de noche.

-Guay.

-No te quedes viendo -le jala del brazo- Ven, busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos.

Luego de caminar por un largo tiempo se encontraron un lugar donde podrían quedarse le llamaban ''Hotel''. No es elegante como donde ellos viven parece algo para plebeyos, nos atendió una señorita bastante fea para nuestro gusto.

-Hola, ¿les gustaría alquilar una habitación? -los miraba raro, se veían como millonarios-

-Si, si es posible la mejor que tengan -decía el de ojos azules-

-Amm, este es el Hotel Warlingham Alemán, somos 5 Estrellas todas nuestras habitaciones son buenas. -nerviosa-

-¿Me estas jodiendo? Este lugar parece un puto basurero -dice el Strider-

-AGH! FUERA DE MI ESTABLECIMIENTO -la señora los echo de ahí furiosa-

-Deberías haber sido mas gentil ¿Ahora que aremos?

Después de un rato caminando por la ciudad el único lugar que quedaba era un Motel llamado ''Loves Cat''

-Bien, es lo único que hay Dave, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí.

-Pff, pero pide camas separadas no quiero tus pulgas

-¡YO NO TENGO PULGAS! -se siente ofendido porque es un dios gato-

-Una chica muy joven les habla- Necesitan una habitación -guiño-

-Si, solo para esta noche ¿Tiene camas separadas? -algo nervioso el Egbert-

-No y solo queda una habitación ¿Les interesaría? -sonríe-

-Uh, Si... solo será una noche -mira a Dave que esta desconforme-

-La chica les da una llave- Solo les cobrare 20 Dólares

-Tomo la llave y le dio su Tarjeta para que le cobrara-

-Ya esta, nunca vi una tarjeta así, raro es que allá funcionado -sorprendida-

-toma la tarjeta y no le contesta nada.

-ellos entran a la habitación-

-el Strider se recuesta en aquella cama- Bueno, supongo que dormiré, hace años que no lo hago.

-John se fue a cambiar por algo mas ''liviano'' para dormir y se acerca a la cama-

-El otro lo mira de arriba abajo y decide ignorarle lo único que podía pensar era ''Rallos se ve lindo''-

-Bien, ya deberíamos dormir -sonríe-

No se dijeron nada y durmieron hasta que empezaron a escuchar ruidos y gritos extraños.

Ahhh.. Si si ... ah que rico

-Le susurra- Hey Dave, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-de mal humor- Son esos humanos de mierda y sus rituales sexuales.

-John se sonroja- EEEEH!

 **...**

 **Continuara...**

 **-MiraLetoo/Mokakun**


End file.
